Episode 271 (17th July 1963)
Plot Emily and Doreen are locked outside Gamma Garments as Neil is late and he has the keys. Elsie isn't impressed with Walter eating her out of house and home. Neil turns up and lets his staff in. He tells Doreen not to pay for the coffee and biscuits herself but to take the money out of the petty cash. Walter turns up at No.11 and promptly eats Dennis's breakfast. He shows Walter a standard contract which takes 40% of his earnings. Walter worries that it means he'll also get 40% of his window-cleaning round money. Neil distracts Emily with a tedious task while he tries to chat up Doreen but, starting to see through him, she easily wards off his charms. Harry is booked by Marshall's to drive the darts team on their picnic. Sheila is fed up with her tedious life. Dennis asks Doreen and Sheila to come up with a stage name for Walter. Between them, they arrive at "Brett Falcon". Neil vanishes again for the afternoon and returns to a demand from Ena that he continues to exchange goods for her in the same happy, compliant way that Swindley used to. Neil fails to chat up Val but finds Sheila a far easier recipient of his charms. Elsie tells Dennis that Walter's banned from the house unless his belly is full but finds that he's already been invited for his tea. Mr Papagopolous rings Neil up, chasing the sales returns. Neil shows his true nature and shouts at Emily for not sending them, despite him previously telling her that one of his many absences was for the purposes of delivering them himself. Sheila grumpily refuses a night out with Jerry. She assures him that they're still an item. Walter eats everything put in front of him. Elsie insists he's never invited back. Ena decides she doesn't like Neil. Unbeknownst to everyone, Neil and Sheila meet up to go out for the evening. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Swindley's successor settles down and the Street takes stock *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,494,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes